Character Commentary: Best Summer Ever Chapter 1
Arnold: '''Alright, guys. Let's get this started. '''Sid: '''Anyone know a good story we can read? '''Helga: '''I found one. Not sure if it's "good". ---- "No Milly, I'm not going out with him!" With cell phone cinched between her ear and shoulder Isabella closes her bedroom door and throws her backpack on the floor. ---- '''Helga: '''Going out with who? You can't just randomly say that without backstory. '''Arnold: '''The guy's name is coming. This is one of those stories I love, where it just puts you RIGHT into the action. ---- "I don't care if he's popular and cute I don't like him! Ugg!" ---- '''Phoebe: ''(sarcastically) Yes. I can DEFINITELY see Isabella talking like this at ANY age. ---- Isabella falls back on her bed and stares hopelessly at the ceiling. How can she explain to this friend that she's still in love with the same guy she's loved since elementary school and who at this very moment is hundreds of miles away at some amazing genius school and probably doesn't remember she exists? ---- '''Helga: '''I sympathize with her, honestly. ---- Milly continues rambling about popular Derric, the guy who's been trying to get a date out of Isabella for months, but Isabella is no longer listening. Her thoughts are lifetimes away wrapped up in Paris, cruises, Atlantis, and time machines. "Earth to Isabella! Are you even listening?" "I'll have to call you back Milly." Isabella hangs up and tosses her phone on the floor. Her phone starts buzzing again but she doesn't care. "The fireside girls think they are doing what's best for me but they don't understand," she sits up and grabs an old empty pop can from her bedside table, "I have hope". The phone starts buzzing again. Exasperated, Isabella picks it up to shut it off but this time it's not Milly its Adyson. "Hey Adyson. What's up?" "You'll never guess who I saw driving into Danville!" ---- '''Phoebe: '''Ronnie Matthews? '''Arnold: '''Lady GaGa? '''Gerald: '''Beyonce? ---- "Derric?" Isabella asked expecting another rant. "Hell no! I know you don't like the guy!" Thank God someone was a true friend. ---- '''Harold: '''Ironic isn't it? '''Arnold: '''What? That her true friend is her rival? I suppose it is. ---- Adyson continued, "I saw none other than Phineas Flynn! He and his brother must be back from TSAU!" "What!" Shocked Isabella ran to the window. Sure enough there were Phineas and Ferb sitting under their backyard tree like they were there the whole time. ---- '''Sid: '(as Phineas) ''So Ferb, that was fun. Going to college for two weeks. We're so smart we graduated already. ---- "I gotta go Adyson…I have to…I don't even know!" Giggling Isabella clutched her phone. How long had they been back? Are they home for the summer? Of course, college always lets out before high school. Isabella rushed to the mirror. The last time Phineas had seen her was in sixth grade before they went off to the Tri-State Academy and she went to Danville Middle School. Since then a lot had changed. With a quick brush through her curls and a touch up on her makeup Isabella ran out the door. … "Can you believe it Ferb? Our first year done at Tri-State Area University! Of course our summer courses start in two weeks and you have that biochemistry convention next week and… *sigh* our summer is pretty much planned already isn't it?" There was a pause of silence filled only by tweeting birds. Phineas continued, "Remember when we used to have fun in summer? When we seized the day? Why can't we go back to those days?" ---- '''Arnold: '(singing) ''Every day's a brand new day! Baby, Carpe Diem! ---- "Because that would be rejecting the challenges and responsibilities we hold in this present time" Ferb replied. A breeze floated past and tossed Phineas's already messed up hair. Hair that looked like it was exploded in a crazy scientific experiment which was not far from the truth. His mind began to wander. In the afternoon sun under the familiar backyard tree it wasn't such a far stretch from Elementary adventures; roller coasters, concerts, platapuses, and friends. Suddenly a voice from the past jarred Phineas's attention. "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?" Immediately his head turned to the wooden gate. There, leaning against the fence was her, Isabella. Of course it was her, the ebony black hair, the sweet voice, the obvious preference of purple. Yet, she was so different. Phineas's keen eyes observed the splendor before him. She had long legs highlighted by the white mini skirt, the purple tank clung to lovely curves, and she didn't have a bow but was sporting a pair of purple sunglasses on her head. Isabella was definitely not a little girl anymore. Then again, he was no little boy either. ---- '''Arnold: '"Lovely curves". Phineas stop staring at her chest. ---- "Ow ow." ---- 'Lila: '''Why are you saying "Ow"? ---- "Shut up Ferb." ---- '''Lila: '''That was ever-so mean, Phineas. No need to tell him to shut up. ---- Isabella strutted her way over to the boys and stretched out in front of them as if she were just there sunbathing. "ehem. I think my luggage will not unpack itself," Ferb stated as he pulled himself up and headed in the patio door leaving Phineas for once quite unsure of himself. What should he say? What should he do? He could hardly think over the sound of his racing heart. Yeah, he'd always liked Isabella. He hardly had one childhood memory without her…but never like this before…at least he didn't think so. ---- '''Helga: '''Remind you of anyone, Football Head? If I recall this is how goofy you used to get over Ruth. '''Arnold: '''Ha. ---- "You know, I did ask you a question. *laugh* You never were one without words" Finally Phineas could make a phrase, "I wasn't quite expecting you." Isabella took a good look at Phineas. He was taller, more toned, not buff but definitely muscular. His boyish features were replaced with masculine ones but his hair was as unkempt as ever. "How long have you been in town Phineas?" "Oh we just got in today. An hour ago actually." ---- '''Gerald: '''Oh did you? ---- An awkward pause ensued as both tried to come up with something to say. "You know Isabella, before you got here I was just thinking about some of those adventures we had when we were younger. Remember that time when we got shipwrecked on an island and had to escape the pink lava? ---- '''Helga: '''Let's play a game called name that episode. Whoever can name every episode mentioned in this conversation when it ends wins a cookie. ---- Isabella laughed, "Of course I do! How about that time when we made gelatin in my pool… "…and then we had to defeat the gelatin monster? I'd almost forgot about that one!" They both laughed at the shared memories. Yet those memories left an empty yearning. ---- '''Arnold: '"Swiss Family Phineas", "Day of the Living Gelatin". Now where's my cookie? :P Isabella spoke up, "I kinda wish I could go back to those days." "Yeah…That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!" "Go back in time to those days?" Isabella asked. "Nah," Phineas replied, "besides the museum is closed today. No…we're gonna seize the day!" Suddenly Phineas jumped to his feet and reached his hand down to Isabella to help her up. "What do you say Isabella, shall we make the most of this summer?" Isabella laughed and grabbed his hand, "sounds like fun!" ---- '''Arnold: '''What a great start to this story. I bet the next chapters are just as good. '''Phoebe: '''With great writers like these, one must wonder why this show doesn't have the most fanfics.